Watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / La dernière année à Kozou, l'année de toute les chances, l'année où peut-être tous les non-dits seront dévoilés.
1. Acte 1 Sumire

Disclaimer: Les personnages de I'll ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Asada…

Resumé : Dernière année au lycée Kozou !

_Acry._

* * *

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"_

**1**

* * *

Tout avait débuté une journée d'octobre, une journée ensoleillée mais très fraîche, d'ailleurs cet hiver là s'annonçait rude, comme celui de l'année dernière. J'étais arrivée de bonne heure au lycée ce matin là, il me tardait de voir arriver, au travers de cette fenêtre, la silhouette d'Akane Tachibana...

- Sumire ! Tu rêves ou quoi ! La cloche a sonné ! »  
- Ho ? Déjà ? »  
- Tu penses encore à ton chéri ! Oh Akane, pourquoi tu ne viens pas aujourd'hui... Ne vois-tu pas que je t'attends depuis tout ce temps ! Tu ne me remarques même pas. Mais, je t'aime ! »  
- Tais-toi Mika ! Akane est mon meilleur ami ! Un ami d'enfance et rien d'autre ! »  
- T'es sûre ? »

Mika était toujours comme ça avec moi, elle tenait absolument à me caser avec lui. Il me semblait avoir cette discussion chaque jour, avec elle. Mais moi je sais, depuis une année que cet espoir quelconque n'aboutirait jamais. Oui, un jour j'avais espéré.

- Akane... »

Il n'était finalement pas venu en cours, comme la semaine dernière. Mais, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, cette tête de mule finirait bien par revenir. La demi-journée parut durer une éternité, certainement à cause du professeur de littérature antique.  
Lorsque midi sonna, je me suis décidée d'aller voir pourquoi cet imbécile de Tachibana séchait les cours, j'étais certaine qu'il me sortirait l'une de ses excuses minables, mais c'était ça avant tout, Akane Tachibana, mais bien vite, je me rendis compte de ma stupidité, mon ami n'était pas présent sur le terrain de basket.

- Sumire ! Où vas-tu ? »  
- Je vais voir, si Hiiragi-kun a vu Akane, hier. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais sa mère ne l'a pas vu du week-end. »

J'ai laissé Mika derrière moi et me suis dirigée vers les escaliers qui montaient sur le toit du lycée. Si une personne pouvait savoir ce qui arrivait à cette face de poulpe, c'était bien Hitonari. J'ai ouvert la porte tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller le blondinet s'il dormait, comme neuf fois sur dix. Ces deux là étaient franchement fait pour s'entendre, c'est ce que je ne cessais de me répéter. A ma grande surprise, il était en train de parler avec Akane, d'ailleurs ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'avaient aperçu et étaient totalement absorbés par leur discussion.

- Tachibana ?... Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
- Bah... Je sais pas, la vielle m'a gonflé samedi, j'ai pas envie de la revoir de si tôt ! »

Hiiragi sembla s'assombrir quelque temps. Akane ne se rendait pas compte a quel point ses récits avec sa mère pouvaient changer le visage impassible d'Hitonari au point de lui filer un air sombre et triste. Il était à parier que le blond ne voulait qu'une chose : une mère aimante et casse pied comme celle d'Akane.

- De toute façon, je me débrouille bien tout seul ! »  
- Cet après-midi, il va falloir assurer, Tachibana ! Faut qu'on le gagne ce tournoi ! »  
- Ouai, c'est vrai. C'est nos derniers matchs sous les couleurs de Kouzu... »

La main d'Akane s'éleva dans les airs, venant frapper celle d'Hiiragi. Malgré l'entrain dont ils venaient de faire preuve par leurs paroles, le contact fut aussi léger qu'une plume. Je n'avais pas à me questionner sur la raison. Le lycée était bientôt fini et il était probable que les deux équipiers ne finiraient pas dans la même fac et ne joueraient plus ensemble, sur le même terrain à moins d'un match adverse.

- T'as raison c'est notre dernière année de lycée... »

Un regard triste s'empara d'Hitonari, il laissa tomber son bras avec lourdeur le long de son corps. Le moral était bas depuis la rentrée, bientôt les examens assureraient leur places aux différents élèves pour leur parcourt d'enseignement supérieur. Avec nos notes, il est fort probable que je me retrouve dans la même fac qu'Hitonari, mais nous savons tous les deux, qu'Akane ne pourra compter que sur une bourse sportive, si toute fois, il se donne la peine de continuer les études. La porte claqua derrière moi, m'arrêtant de les observer, se cacher pudiquement l'un, l'autre, leurs regards amers.

- Ha, te voilà Sumire ! »

Le regard d'Hiiragi croisa le mien, j'aurai parié qu'il était au bord des larmes, mais il inclina la tête rapidement effaçant ses yeux derrière les mèches blonde de sa chevelure.

- Sumire ! Tu lui as dit, hein ? »

Encore Mika, je l'aurais parié. Akane referma la porte au nez d'Horii sans aucune autre forme de procès ; bâillant négligemment, il tourna sa considération vers moi et un sourire de chat étira ses lèvres lentement mais sûrement.

- Tsss ! De quoi elle s'mêle celle-là ! Ça va Sumire ? »  
- Oui... Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, je me suis inquiétée tout le week-end, tu sais. »  
- T'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller ! »

Akane s'arma d'un large sourire, comme pour me rassurer, mais c'est moi tout craché de me faire du mouron pour rien. Je savais depuis toujours qu'il resterait qu'un simple ami, je n'obtiendrais rien de plus, je me suis fait une raison.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

C'était l'année dernière... le jour de la saint Valentin ! L'anniversaire de ses seize ans... Ce jour là, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, j'avais essayé, mère me dit toujours, ne regrette jamais rien ! Akane m'avait tendu ce même sourire… _"Tu es comme ma petite sœur."_ Ses mots ont brisé mon cœur, je ne l'ai jamais dit à Horii. Depuis la mort de son père, Akane et moi on est devenu proche, j'ai raté le coche, il y a longtemps pour devenir autre chose que sa petite sœur, je le savais, mais l'entendre me le dire... De temps en temps, je me demande qui se cache dans son cœur pour que je ne puisse y avoir ma place ?  
Il m'avait fallu du temps pour cicatriser, mais je ne l'ai jamais perdu, Akane est là, et le sera toujours, j'en suis sûre. Celui qui se tenait devant moi, ce jour là, était le même qu'au premier jour, avec ce regard de gamin et des rêves pleins la tête, c'était l'Akane que je connaissais, que j'avais toujours connu il ne changera sans doute jamais.

Je me souviens... oui, je me souviens... Le jour où je lui ai avoué mon amour, les arbres commençaient lentement à bourgeonner. L'après-midi était douce... On était dans la cour cette fois là... Je l'avais interpellé juste avant qu'il n'aille à l'entraînement de basket...

- Ouai ? »  
- On peut se voir après l'entraînement ? »

Akane avait longuement hésité, mais avant qu'il ne me réponde par la négative j'avais enchaîné.

- Ho… Tu... Tu as un rendez-vous ? »  
- Comme qui dirait, oui. »  
- Désolée... »

Un rendez-vous ? Akane ? La révélation m'avait mis un coup au cœur. Je ne l'avais pas vu grandir, un jour il était un enfant geignard et indiscipliné, le lendemain il était un magnifique jeune homme qui faisait rêver toute les filles, à ceci prêt que le mental d'Akane n'avait pas beaucoup évolué et qu'il les faisait fuir aussi rapidement qu'il les attirait.

- Tu me la présenteras, hein ? »  
- Hein ? »

Akane me regarda sans comprendre quelques courtes secondes, durant lesquelles j'eus à nouveau la force de le regarder dans les yeux. A croire que cet imbécile ne savait pas quel jour on était, car les ridules de son front venaient de me signifier que son cerveau allait imploser s'il ne comprenait pas rapidement ce que je venais de lui dire. Ce n'est que lorsque deux filles de mon club de basket passèrent avec des chocolats pleins les bras qu'il tilta et agita les mains d'une façon décousue.

- Ha non, Sumire, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

La gêne passée, son visage se tordit dans une hilarité sans nom et c'est à gorge déployée qu'il se mit à rire sous la confusion qui m'habitait.

- J'dois voir Hiiragi ! »

Je crois que mes yeux exprimèrent ma confusion, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi un jour de Saint-Valentin, Akane passait sa soirée avec Hiiragi. Ma fois ces deux là étaient devenus de plus en plus proche, et c'était bien, Akane avait enfin le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Mais ce qui me fit surélever les sourcils fut que le blondinet avait décidé de passer sa soirée avec Akane. A contrario de mon ami, Hitonari avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, bien des fois à cause de son nom ou de son grand frère, mais il était d'une beauté sans égale, même moi, je devais avouer qu'il ne me laissait pas de marbre. Une telle journée, Hiiragi aurait pu la terminer avec n'importe qui, mais... Peut-être qu'il préférait fêter les seize ans d'Akane plutôt que de flirter avec une fille.

- Et toi, personne t'a invité ? Même pas Harumoto ? »

Son rire sarcastique m'énerva, il était vrai, Harumoto m'avait presque demandé de sortir avec lui ce soir, mais au dernier moment, il avait bafouillé et m'avait raconté n'importe quoi... Ce garçon était désespérant. Qui plus est, ce matin là, je m'étais juré de ne pas reculer et le lui dire, coûte que coûte !

- Non, enfin il m'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé. »  
- Pauvre gars, t'as du lui briser le cœur, je vais en entendre parler pendant tout l'entrainement ! Je dirais à Hiiragi qu'on remettra à plus tard notre petite soirée, attend moi, bébé, j'arrive ! »

Je lui fis un large sourire, Akane avait accepté et rien au monde n'aurait pu faire écrouler ma joie. Pas même cette réplique sortie tout droit de cette série à l'eau de rose qui faisait battre le cœur de la moitié de mes camarades.

- Tachibana ! Tu te décides à te bouger ? Minefuji va être furax si on arrive encore en retard ! »  
- Ouai j'arrive ! Aussi saoulant que ma mère, celui là. Dès que j'ai éclaté ce crétin, je te rejoins ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer vers Hiiragi en braillant des insultes de mauvais goûts. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, évitant avec classe le coup de coude d'Akane qui lui hurlait qu'aujourd'hui pour sûr, il lui éclaterait sa face de poulpe ! Je me demande d'où vient sa fascination pour les poulpes... je ne l'ai jamais comprise.  
Attendant patiemment, avec toute ma hardiesse, je me suis installée sur un banc dans la cours et j'ai revu et corrigé tous les mots que je pourrais lui dire afin de m'assurer qu'il comprenne enfin mes sentiments.

- T'es vraiment un idiot Tachibana, tu peux même pas être sérieux cinq minutes ! »

Hiiragi semblait vraiment énervé, je me demandais bien pourquoi... Akane, quant à lui courrait devant son ami affichant ce large sourire sournois qui ne peut que me faire rire.

- Bon, tu te ramènes... »

Hein ? Je n'y crois pas, il ne l'avait pas prévenu que je l'attendais ! C'était bien Akane tout craché. Il était debout et immobile le regard perdu vers moi, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Non... ne me dites pas que c'est moi qu'il avait oublié !

- Ha j'avais oublié... Ça te dérange si Sumire vient avec nous ? »

Quel mufle, mais quel mufle !

- Bah non, on va juste se boire un verre... »

Hiiragi laissa une remarque siffler entre ses lèvres, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'entendre entièrement. "Ce n'est pas comme si..." Sa phrase m'interrogea tout le long du trajet. D'ailleurs Hitonari n'émit plus un son jusqu'à l'entrée du salon de thé. Je n'avais jamais aimé me retrouver entre eux, j'avais comme l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Si nous étions là pour fêter son anniversaire, ça ne m'aurait certainement pas gêné, mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, mais pour avouer à mon meilleur ami que je l'aimais et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me montrer en spectacle devant Hiiragi.  
Mes amies m'avaient dit que le Little Hoshi était parfait pour un rendez-vous en amoureux, mais là ce n'était plus le cas, ce serait juste un rendez-vous entre amis, oui de simples amis. Je me devais d'attendre qu'Akane me ramène chez moi. En attendant, l'ambiance était devenue frigorifique et j'ignorais si les deux compères s'étaient encore brouillés ou si ça venait de moi.

- On s'assoit au fond, ça a l'air d'être tranquille ! »

Akane commanda une pâtisserie européenne et un chocolat chaud, je me rappelle que je m'étais faite séduire par une glace à la fraise et Hiiragi comme à son habitude avait commandé un thé vert... Simple... c'était du Hiiragi tout craché !

- Comment tu fais pour tenir, le matin tu ne manges pas, à midi t'as avalé qu'un nikuman et là tu prends qu'un thé vert ? Après un tel entraînement faut rependre des forces, il est anorexique ce type ! Je vais devoir le présenter à ma mère ; on verra son diagnostique, Sumire ! »

Hiiragi détourna le regard qui resta figé sur la table de gauche. Ils étaient tous deux dans sa classe, je la croisais assez souvent durant mes cours d'anglais, elle avait du retrouver son ami pour un rendez-vous en tête a tête... Lui, faisait parti du club de baseball, une sorte de beau gosse aussi idiot que ses pieds. Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié. Elle remit sensuellement ses cheveux en place avant d'envoyer un sourire discret vers Hiiragi. J'y croyais pas, elle draguait Hitonari alors qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec un autre. Outrée, je la regardais faire son petit manège et c'est avec terreur que je vis le regard du blond devenir passablement mauvais au point que son poing craqua bruyamment. Allait-il la frapper ?  
Heureusement pour la demoiselle, le bellâtre, après un signe de tête vers notre table, attira sa conquête du soir avec lui et se dirigea vers la caisse ; avant de glisser dans la nuit fraîche. Hiiragi les regarda s'en aller, puis soupira longuement, sa tête pivota dans ma direction et il me dévisagea. Comme souvent je ne pus lire son regard durant le laps de temps où nos iris se sont rencontrées. Nonchalamment, il attira l'attention d'Akane.

- J'avais oublié quel jour on était... Vous avez sûrement envie de rester seuls, de toute façon faut que je me casse. »

Il se leva doucement, son regard effleura Tachibana avant qu'il ne lance un à demain monotone et ne renfile son blouson en s'éloignant de nous.

- Hé ! Hiiragi, attends une minute, tu voulais pas me parler d'un truc ? »

Le regard que lança Akane m'était totalement inconnu... C'était comme s'il essayait de voir à travers son ami, mais il y avait une pointe de sérieux presque angoissante qui dansait dans le marron de ses prunelles. L'iris presque fendue comme celle d'un chat lui donnait un air prédateur qui m'interrogea un peu plus sur le soudain changement d'atmosphère. Hiiragi se figea, baissant tout à coup les yeux, certainement aussi étonné que moi de voir ce genre d'attitude sur le visage normalement enfantin de notre ami commun. Le bras d'Akane s'allongea sur le rebord de la banquette entourant mes épaules, obligeant Hiiragi enfin à réagir.

- Je voulais qu'on discute d'une nouvelle technique d'attaque, mais bon... On verra ça plus tard, tu as plus urgent aujourd'hui... »  
- Ha wai... »  
- Au fait bon anniversaire Crétin ! »

Je me souviens ensuite de notre discussion et de ses mots doux mais pourtant sans appel. Je me souviens aussi, que le lendemain Hiiragi m'avait complètement ignoré et avait été d'une humeur massacrante avec tout le monde. Et puis il y eut cette violente bagarre, très violente... Même Minefuji n'avait pas réussi à les séparer, personne n'avait pu. Tout le monde s'était pris des coups et malgré mes appels Akane n'arrêta pas ses coups de poings, pas plus qu'Hitonari. On a attendu simplement qu'ils s'écroulent de douleur et de fatigue avant de pouvoir intervenir et dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui m'avait fait le plus mal c'est que derrière la rage qui les avait animé, tout deux étaient ressortis plus blessés de cet affrontement qu'ils ne le montraient.  
Mika m'avait traîné de force à l'infirmerie pour voir Akane lors de l'interclasse. _"Ils n'ont jamais su communiquer autrement que par la voie de la violence..."_ c'était les mots d'une Minefuji plus qu'en colère... Enfin, je vous offre bien entendu la version non censuré ; mais c'était vrai... Hiiragi et Akane manquaient cruellement de dialogue et ne savaient pas agir en société... d'ailleurs, il était étrange que ces deux là s'entendent.

Cela avait duré un mois, même sur le terrain, la tension entre le numéro neuf et le numéro quatorze se faisait sentir. Bien entendu ça avait affecté leurs jeux, mais bien plus que cela ils avaient tous deux perdus leur meilleur ami, leur seul ami. Cette fureur encrée dans leurs veines devenait de plus en plus intense, la haine bientôt prit place, un soir, on les vit se battre encore et c'est Saki qui dû les sépare à grands coups d'œillade meurtrière et de couteaux. Ce fut la dernière fois, qu'ils s'étaient réellement battus...  
Le lendemain de l'incident, je me décidais à aller voir Hiiragi, afin de lui parler, car j'avais l'honteuse impression d'avoir ma part de responsabilités et j'espérais que le numéro neuf n'était pas amoureux de moi, ou pire, me détestait. Et c'est sur le toit du lycée que je le trouvais à la pause déjeuner. Ses yeux pivotèrent vers moi et dans une indifférence totale, ils se redirigèrent vers le ciel.

- Si tu cherches Tachibana, il est pas là... »

Ses mots avaient été froids et presque automatiques.

- En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir. »

Un sourcil s'éleva, son bras calé derrière sa nuque se raidit et il se redressa vivement pour me toiser avec interrogation. Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise devant lui et cette fois là, j'avais juste envie de fuir en courant.

- De quoi tu veux me parler ? Si c'est à cause de cette dispute, ça t'regarde pas, ok ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Son regard était devenu noir et rempli d'animosité, Hiiragi devait me détester, j'en ignorais simplement la raison. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait. Il était simplement un mur imprenable, à croire que seul Tachibana avait réussi à se frayer un chemin derrière l'iceberg qui faisait rempart devant lui. Je me demande encore ce qui se serait passé, si un rire n'avait pas explosé à nos oreilles, annonçant l'arrivée d'Akane.

- T'es vraiment un ringard Moustachu ! »

Il s'installa comme si de rien n'était à côté du blond puis m'envoya un signe de la main, tout en s'empiffrant d'un sandwich certainement hyper-calorifique et de cette boisson lactée au jus de fruit.

- Yo... Yoshikawa-chan ! »_  
_- Bonjour Harumoto, si on allait manger notre bento ensemble ? »

Je me suis retournée, accompagnée du numéro onze, délaissant les deux zigotos ensemble. J'ignorais toujours pourquoi Hiiragi me détestait, mais à les voir du coin de l'œil, se sourire, je savais que la page était tournée. Trainant Harumoto vers la sortie, je les laissais en paix.

- Hiiragi ! Tu viens, on va bouffer un truc, j'ai encore faim ! Enfin je veux dire que moi je vais manger un truc, et pis toi, prend un thé ou je sais pas quoi... toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais... tu m'accompagnes ! »

On les avait vu se diriger hors du lycée, ce jour là. Ils n'étaient même pas venus à l'entraînement, mais on savait que tout s'était enfin arrangé.

Ce soir là, ma mère m'avait demandé de faire des courses et comme d'habitude, pour rentrer, je pris le chemin de la plage. J'aime cet endroit, il me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs d'été. Hiirgai et Akane étaient tous les deux adossés au muret de mon enfance. Ils semblaient plaisanter, absorbés dans un monde qui semblait si joyeux. Ça me fit du bien de les voir ainsi, j'allais passer ma route si Tachibana ne m'avait pas interpellé joyeusement.

- Hé Sumire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
- Je passais voir la mer. »

Je me suis assise à la droite d'Akane, mes courses entre les bras, et j'avais inspiré l'air marin en souriant. J'avais oublié ma mère qui m'attendais, j'avais oublié les fantômes du passé en les écoutant dire des conneries. On avait discuté de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis. Hiiragi avait rigolé, m'offrant un visage radieux que je n'avais jamais pu observer avant cela. En fin de soirée, je m'étais retrouvé entre eux, les aspergeant autant qu'il ne me le faisaient. On riait et c'était si bon. Insouciants et heureux comme jamais nous l'avions été. Akane me plaqua au sol en criant banzai et c'est Hiiragi qui m'avait sauvé de l'attaque du marin unijambiste qui m'avait valu d'être trempée jusqu'aux os.  
Le vent emmenait avec lui les premiers pétales de fleur de cerisiers de l'année, tout était magnifique, lorsque la nuit fut complète et que le froid commença à me tétaniser, la veste d'Hiiragi arriva sur mes épaules et c'est sur celles d'Akane que je terminais, le laissant me reconduire chez moi, comme tant d'années auparavant.

- Ha je vais me faire gronder ! Mais ça en valait la peine. Merci pour cette soirée. »  
- Dis à ta mère que c'est ma faute, elle te pardonnera. »  
- C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je me fais escorter par deux chevaliers servants, j'y prendrais presque goût, merci à vous deux de m'avoir ramené et tardez pas trop vous non plus, d'accord ? »

Je leur avais fait à chacun la bise et j'étais entrée chez moi, empêchant ma mère de refaire le portrait à Akane pour m'avoir accaparé tout ce temps.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

_-_ Sumire ça va ? »  
- Heu je crois oui... Comment va ta mère ? »  
- Bah, j'ai pas envie de la revoir de si tôt... »  
- Tu dors où, du coup ? »  
- Chez moi, je vais l'héberger. Il finira bien par rentrer chez lui en regrettant la cuisine de sa mère ! »

Hiiragi avait émit un sourire moqueur, le signe qu'il me fit de la main me rassura, il commençait à me connaître lui aussi et savait que je me rongerais les sangs si Akane n'était pas entre de bonnes mains.

- De toute façon la vieille sait faire que du curry ! Mais tu noteras que je t'avais rien demandé... »  
- Ouai peut-être mais tu l'avais prévu, alors c'est pareil... »  
- Comment ça ? Dis tout de suite que je te prends pour l'hôtel du coin ? »  
- Tout à fait ! »

Hiiragi envoya un vague coup de pied en direction d'Akane qui fit semblant d'être touché. Aussi imprévisible qu'il soit, il profita de l'étonnement du blond pour lui sauter dessus et le déséquilibrer. Hiiragi tomba à la renverse en grognant, j'ai eu d'ailleurs mal pour lui et voir Akane en profiter pour s'asseoir sur lui, victorieusement, me déclencha l'envie de le baffer.

- J'ai gagné... Face de poule ! »  
- T'as triché ducon ! »

Les mêmes mots d'amour, j'éclatais de rire lorsque le pivot de mon équipe poussa la porte à mes côtés et posa sur eux un regard gêné.

- Yo... Yoshikawa le... le professeur principal te cherche ! »

Son visage rouge fut camouflé derrière sa longue chevelure et sans demander son reste, elle retourna d'où elle venait, à savoir la cage d'escalier.

- Les gars je vous laisse, et ne restez pas dans cette position ! C'est... super ambigu ! »  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'est ambigu ? »

J'entendis Hiiragi exploser de rire tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs.


	2. Acte 2 Hitonari

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"_

**2**

* * *

Sumire tourna les talons, me laissant seul avec cet imbécile d'Akane. Qui plus est sans savoir quoi lui dire... il m'observait avec cet air crétin. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris l'allusion que sa copine avait fait. Quelle andouille !

- Hé vire de là ! T'es lourd à la fin ! »

Il s'exécuta en grommelant, sans me poser plus de problème, soit, il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que Sumire lui avait dit et par conséquent vira son postérieur de mon bas ventre sans demander son reste, soit... J'en sais rien, il ne m'avait jamais donné pour habitude de m'obéir aussi facilement !

- Moi, au moins je suis pas un pauvre anorexique ! »

Décidément ses répliques ne changeraient jamais ! Tiens, pourquoi je me souviens de cette soirée, c'est bizarre que ça me revienne maintenant, la fois où l'on avait raccompagné Yoshikawa jusque chez elle, après s'être amusés comme des gosses...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

C'était y'a un peu plus d'un an. Je me souviens qu'il faisait frais, la nuit était bien avancée mais la lune ronde illuminait le ciel nous permettant de couper par les ruelles mal éclairées. Je caillais, malgré le fait qu'on s'était déchaussé et qu'on avait remonté nos jambières, on était dans un état pitoyable, et vu que j'avais prêté mon blouson à la copine d'Akane, il était aussi mouillé qu'elle !

- Dis Hito... tu voudrais pas m'héberger pour la nuit ? Si je rentre ce soir, la vieille va me faire la peau... »

Je l'avais regardé sans rien dire, en fait, quoique je puisse en dire, il m'était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, alors, je ne fus pas étonné d'accepter sans qu'il ne s'apesantisse sur le fait que j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience si je ne daignais pas lui ouvrir ma porte.

- Et puis tu sais, je sais pas trop à qui demander ça. Yamazaki doit être avec sa copine et puis Harumoto habite avec Tohru, alors... »  
- Et comme je suis célibataire, et que je n'héberge personne t'en conclus que je vais accepter hein ? »

Le voir se démener pour une demande aussi simple me faisait sourire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer mon rôle de gars froid et coincé. Je m'étais déjà bien compromis ce soir en empêchant le pirate unijambiste et le kraken de noyer une pauvre fille. Sérieux, où avait-il été pêché ce poulpe ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... On vient juste de se réconcilier, on va pas se bouffer le nez ce soir quand même, ça serait idiot, surtout après que mon illustre personne t'es fait piailler comme une jeune fille en détresse. »  
- C'est bon Tachibana, tu v'nir chez mi. Et je voudrais bien te voir avec un poulpe jeté en pleine face, c'est tout gélatineux ! Au faites... »  
- Merci... »

C'était un merci presque inaudible, mais il m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Je ne pourrais même pas expliquer pourquoi. Akane n'est pas un adepte du merci, je le sais depuis un moment. Il ne le dit pas avec des mots, il est plus du genre à garder pour lui ses émotions, malgré le fait qu'il soit bien plus expansif que moi.

- Tu voulais dire ? »  
- Ha oui... Yoshikawa et toi... vous... ? »

Son sourcil gauche tressautait nerveusement, mais le regard de chat qui me toisa tout à coup, me mit mal à l'aise, avais-je dit une connerie ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ses derniers temps. Et leur petit tête-à-tête pour la Saint-Valentin n'avait fait que me pousser vers cette constatation. Ça se voyait qu'elle l'aimait, fallait s'appeler Akane Tachibana pour ne pas comprendre une telle évidence !

- C'est pas parce que l'autre folle dit n'importe quoi, qu'il faut la croire ! On se connaît depuis tout petit ! Elle est là quand j'ai pas besoin d'elle et j'essaye de lui rendre la pareille. Crois-moi, c'est plus ma petite sœur que ma copine. Je lui ai signifié que ça n'irait pas plus loin, au moins maintenant c'est clair. Alors te mets pas à t'imaginer n'importe quoi, pitié ! »  
- Ha... d'accord. Vous allez bien ensemble, pourtant. »

L'on fit le chemin dans un quasi silence, ce n'est que lorsque qu'on fut en vue de mon appartement qu'il soupira. Je sortais mes clés lorsqu'un _"C'est pas tes affaires!" _me frappa les oreilles, il m'est passé devant et avant que je ne lui signifie de pas foutre de l'eau partout, il commençait à se déshabiller. Un sourire fier glissa sur mes lèvres et je fis comme mon invité, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain et en sortir deux serviettes éponges.

- Je te la donne si tu veux, tu la mattes pas mal la petite Sumire... de toute façon c'est juste la sœur que j'ai jamais eu... »  
- Vraiment ? »  
- T'es pas un salop, je sais que tu lui ferais pas d'mal et entre toi et moi, t'as plus de chance d'empocher le gros lot qu'Harumoto ! »  
- Comment ça ? Elle t'as dit quelque chose sur moi ? »  
- Réveille-toi, toutes les filles du lycée fantasmes sur toi ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle pense de toi, mais Sumire me parle sans cesse de toi. Je crois qu'à part l'école, mon paternel et les futilités de rigueur, t'es notre sujet de conversation préféré. »

Je n'aurais jamais parié là dessus. Je n'ai rien contre Sumire, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Pas qu'elle soit totalement cruche ou pire, nympho comme la moitié des filles de ma classe, mais j'ai pas grand chose à lui dire. Je me vois mal sortir avec, même pour faire plaisir à Tachibana ! Je préférais couper court à cette discussion, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Je me souviens avoir eu envie de lui demander de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux, mais ça ne me concernait pas vraiment. Une fois sec, je nous ai trouvé des habits chauds et c'est en me dirigeant vers la cuisine que je repris enfin la parole.

- Ramen ou Soupe Miso ? »  
- Ramen... vu que t'as pas de Udon... mauvais hôte ! »

Les Udon, il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche... Ça ne m'avait pas formalisé, ce n'était pas comme si il ne m'avait pas déjà sorti cette boutade. On avait mangé en silence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls chez moi, mais avec Tachibana je n'ai jamais ressenti l'obligation d'en dire plus que besoin.  
On se comprenait, et on se comprendrait toujours en échangeant un simple regard, comme sur le terrain... On avait passé un bon début de nuit, je me souviens qu'il voulut regarder l'une de ses séries avant de se coucher et qu'il avait chanté atrocement faux le générique en essayant de me faire participer à ce piètre karaoké.

- Dis-moi tu l'aimes ? »  
- Qui ? »  
- Yoshikawa ! »  
- Non du tout... C'est pas mon genre de fille. »

L'épisode venait tout juste de se terminer et il rebondissait déjà là-dessus, sérieusement, je me demandais ce que Sumire avait pu lui dire sur moi, pour qu'il ré-attaque de la sorte. Ou bien croyait-il que j'avais essayé de la lui piquer. C'était pas le premier à penser à ce genre de choses et certainement pas le dernier, mais, j'étais loin d'essayer de voler les petites copines des autres. Alors, je me demandais ce qui pouvait lui laisser croire cela. C'était vrai que je l'observais assez souvent, mais... cette fille... ouai, la copine de Tachibana, elle est gentille, mais... je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer, pourquoi ? J'en savais fichtrement rien !

- Elle ressemblerait à quoi alors ? »  
- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! Et toi, à quoi elle ressemble la future madame Tachibana ? »  
- Elle est pas née celle la ! Et puis, entre toi et moi, j'préfère le basket aux femmes, c'est moins difficile à comprendre ! »

Tachibana était soit un crétin fini, soit, il s'était défilé devant la question ! En même temps je le comprenais. A notre age, pas mal de mecs essayaient de se caser, mais nous, on était des solitaires, les envies de couples et toutes cette mascarade ne nous intéressait pas. On avait assez de problèmes comme ça, pour penser à se fiche en couple. On avait rencontré le basket, qui nous avait sauvé d'une vie de racailles et on cheminait sûrement vers autre chose. Akane a été mon premier réel ami. Lui comme moi, on en a eu un autre avant, celui qui est parti avec notre confiance et nous a fait tombé de haut. On se soigne mutuellement et si on arrêtait de se chercher des poux, je sais qu'on pourrait être comme des frères.

- Baka ! Comparer les femmes au basket... ça n'a rien à voir ! Aller, au lit ! »

Je me souviens qu'il avait haussé les épaules nonchalamment et qu'il avait obéi, sans plus de préambule. Il s'était affalé sur le lit et je m'étais allongé à ses côtés. Je me souviens de la tête qu'avais fait ma mère lorsque je lui avait dit que j'aurais besoin d'un futon à deux places. Je crois qu'elle pense que j'utilise mon indépendance pour faire des trucs avec les filles. Personne, personne ne s'est allongé là à part lui, d'ailleurs, la seule odeur qu'on peut trouver sur le second oreiller lui appartient. Je me souviens que ce soir là, je n'avais pas pu fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop obnubilé par un tas de pensées entêtantes. Ce soir là, il avait eu le sommeil agité, quelque fois je me prenais des coups, car il lui arrivait de se battre dans ses rêves, mais ce soir là, c'est autre chose qui vint le visiter. Il sanglotait et c'est lorsqu'il appela son père d'une voix meurtrie que je décidais de le secouer pour le réveiller.

- Me laisse pas seul... pars pas, papa... Gaku, pitié. Hito, non... me laissez pas ! »

Il me fallut tout mes réflexes pour empêcher la collision de nos deux crânes lorsqu'il se redressa d'un coup sec. Ses yeux embués de larmes glissèrent vers moi. Je me souviens que cette image m'avait paralysé, sauté à la gorge et m'avait empêché d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, l'espèce d'un instant.

- Ça va ? »

Il mit un temps fou à comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé, aussi je l'éclairais en lui murmurant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me souviens m'être senti impuissant face aux larmes qui redoublaient, aussi prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'avais approché de mon torse et l'avait serré entre mes bras. C'est la seule fois de ma vie, que j'ai vu Akane pleurer de cette façon et je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il semblait si paumé, si fragile. Lui comme moi, on s'est forgé une carapace, mais ça ne reflète pas ce que l'on est vraiment. Akane est un enfant, ce soir là, dans mes bras, il était un petit garçon apeuré qui était effrayé à l'idée d'être à nouveau délaissé. J'ai laissé ses larmes se faire absorber par mon T-shirt tandis que je le berçais en parcourant de ma main sa chevelure brune. Quels mots auraient valu être prononcés en cette circonstance... Aucun...

Je me souviens que son corps s'était tout à coup tendu et que je m'en étais pris une sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, il me criait tout à coup qu'il n'était pas un gosse. J'aurais réagi identiquement. Pour nous, pleurer était comme interdit... Montrer ses faiblesses n'était pas permis on devait être fort, on devait dominer et ne jamais l'être, on devait être les meilleurs... Mais des fois on se sentait si seuls et si désemparés... On n'était pas des durs... Juste des ados en manque d'amour.

- S'cuse-moi Hiiragi. »  
- Pas la peine... Vieux réflexe ! Tu sais Tachibana, t'as le droit de me montrer tes faiblesses, tout le monde en a, même moi... T'as le droit de craquer, de pleurer, de rire et d'être en colère... Celui qui ne passe pas par toutes ses émotions, ne peut être considéré comme humain. »

Je me souviens qu'il m'avait envoyé un sourire triste et qu'il s'était laissé tomber entre mes bras, comme si il n'avait attendu que cette remarque pour se le permettre enfin consciemment. Je l'ai serré contre moi, comme j'aurais voulu que mon père le fasse et j'ai soudainement senti ses bras faire de même contre mes reins. On est resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre à tout se dire. Il m'a conté son père, il m'a parlé de Gaku, il a partagé ses craintes et j'ai fais de même. On était les mêmes, à égalité, face à face et ça faisait tellement de bien.  
Si Tachibana explosait comme une cocotte sous pression, moi je m'enfermais un peu plus encore dans ma coquille et notre rencontre avait fait naître nombre d'accrocs, mais là, dans le velours de cette nuit de février, on savait qu'on venait de passer un cap décisif. A bout de force, mentale et physique, on s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir versé les même larmes de détresse.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, un espèce de courant d'air chaud et étranger frappait mon dos, je mis quelques instants à comprendre, qu'il s'agissait du souffle d'Akane. Un sentiment mitigé m'avait frappé à cet instant, l'une de ses jambes s'était hissée sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de fuir. Je me souviens avoir réussi à tourner mon regard vers son visage... A chaque fois que je le regarde, il me flotte cette impression de déjà vu. Comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, comme si on avait toujours été ensemble, comme si... je me regardais dans une glace. Et malgré moi, je me mis à parler tout haut.

- C'est vrai qu'on se ressemble, toi et moi. On a tous les deux ce fichu caractère de merde, on vit presque les mêmes galères. On frappe toujours avant de poser les bonnes questions. Akane... finalement on ne peut être nous-même que l'un en face de l'autre... parce qu'on se comprendra toujours. Qui d'autre que moi peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette tête... de poulpe. Ensemble pour toujours, Akane, promets-le. »

Ensemble... Ce fameux jour qui nous a lié, je m'en souviens comme hier..._ « Hiiragi, jusqu'à quand tu as l'intention de rester là-haut, t'es trop haut pour que je puisse te faire une passe. Dépêches-toi de ramener ton cul ici ! » _C'est notre point de départ, peut-être pas le plus idéal mais c'est le nôtre. Nos vies s'y sont scellées, et y ont basculé. T'avais raison Tachibana... Il y a une chose bien plus importante que le basket et c'est l'amitié ! C'est une des rares chose qu'il ne m'aura jamais appris.

- Tachibana ? Réveille-toi... Si tu veux fêter un jour tes dix sept ans, je te conseille de bouger ton cul, sinon Minefuji pourrait bien te le botter ! »  
- Pas encore... je suis bien là... trop bien... »

Je me souviens que ses lèvres ont brossé les miennes lorsqu'il m'a répondu. Je me souviens que sa voix était chaude et rauque et qu'elle m'avait transi de stupeur. Il avait entrouvert les yeux avant de se retourner dans les couvertures en grognant et j'avais mis bien deux minutes à me remettre de ce qui venait de m'arriver. Je me suis senti basculer en arrière, attrapé par une poigne qui m'avais pris au dépourvu et Akane Tachibana m'a mis ko pour le coup. Mes doigts ont machinalement effleuré ma joue... étais-ce un rêve ou ses lèvres avaient imprimé sur ma peau un baiser ? Hein ? Akane venait vraiment de m'embrasser ? Je me souviens qu'un sourire nerveux étirait mes zygomatiques qui n'avaient jamais été aussi crispés de leur courte vie.

- Trop con quand j'm'y mets ! »  
- Hiiragi... Je voulais te... enfin... Merci »

Cette nuit là quelque chose avait définitivement changé, il paraissait différent à mes yeux... je ne savais pourquoi, mais moi aussi je me sentais bien. J'ai fait du thé et du riz pour l'affamé de service et j'ai pris une douche, résolu à le laisser dormir encore un peu. Quand je suis revenu Akane avait déjà avalé son petit déjeuné... ce qui ne me surprit qu'à moitié.

- Au fait, la face de poulpe c'est toi ! »

Il rayonnait de joie et je n'avais pas fait attention aux paroles qu'il m'avait envoyé, pour le coup car j'étais trop subjugué par l'irréalité de ce début de journée. L'entraînement avait été pénible, tout autant que les piques que nous lançait Minefuji... elle a de ses remarques, des fois j'aimerais lui envoyer un ballon en pleine tête. « _Oh Tachibana tu dors ou quoi ! ... Hiiragi plus vite qu'est-ce que tu fais ! ... Oh les zouaves qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu cette nuit ! ... Encore une passe de ratée ! C'est pas digne de vous ça ! ... Oh les jeunes mariés on se bouge le cul ! ... Ouai, on me la fait pas à moi deux beaux mecs qui sèchent les cours, le même jour et aux mêmes heures, et qu'ont une tête de déterré en plein milieu de l'après-midi... Bon sérieux faites ça quand vous voulez, mais pas avant le tournoi, ok ? » _Elle n'aurait pas été capable de nous mettre ko tout les deux, je pense qu'on lui serait tombé dessus. On avait pas besoin de ce genre de publicité, pas plus que du regard pesant de nos coéquipiers.  
Mais ensemble, on peut surmonter tout. Le plus important c'est que l'on reste ensemble, toujours...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Ensemble... »  
- Hiiragi t'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ! Ou t'imagines des trucs bizarres ? C'est quoi se délire ? Ensemble ? Ensemble de quoi ? D'ailleurs qui t'as dit que je voulais rester avec crétin pareil pour toujours ? »

Comment ? De temps en temps je me laisse absorber par mes souvenirs, oubliant ce qui se passe, mais cette nuit est importante pour moi, car depuis celle-ci, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais remis sur la gueule. Alors soit, on continue de se chamailler, mais il n'y a pas d'amitié possible, si on arrondit tous les angles. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais nous n'en sommes revenus au poings. Ça aurait été jeter à terre tout ce qu'on est et tout ce dont on a besoin. Cette nuit là, on s'est trouvé, lui et moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Désolé... Et puis qu'est-ce que je pourrais imaginer de bizarre avec un abruti comme toi ! »  
- Tin, tu mérites un drop kick ! T'es trop naze, je me casse ! »  
- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
- A chaque fois que je veux t'en parler, tu m'écoutes pas ! Ça sert à rien ! Il nous reste quoi, hein ? Même pas quatre mois et le lycée, Kouzu, tout ça... tout ça sera bientôt fini ! Et toi tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! FAIT CHIER ! »

Qu'a-t-il ? Il lui arrive de piquer des crises pour rien ces derniers temps. Je sais que la fin du lycée nous met tous plus ou moins à cran, l'équipe s'est soudée. On a perdu notre capitaine l'année dernière, et ça n'a pas été facile. Cette année c'est tout le noyau dur qui disparaîtra et avec lui nos délires. Mais même si on se dispatche, même si on finit aux quatre coins du monde, personne ne pourra nous voler la complicité qu'on a eu un jour. Kouzu restera notre nid et c'est ici qu'on se retrouve lorsqu'on se croit perdu et ça le restera pour toujours...

- Au fait ta blessure ça tiendra le coup ? »  
- Ouai c'est bon t'inquiète pas ! »  
- T'as intérêt abruti... Sinon... »

Ça me revient en flash de temps en temps... Il pleuvait, ce soir là, c'était un soir de juillet. Les vacances, la plage et les feux d'artifices, rituels de l'année. Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Sumire, on se dirige vers le terrain de basket, on fait quelque passe, essayant en vain d'améliorer les feintes d'Akane. Un groupe de yankee nous entoure, on ignore ce qu'ils veulent au début, mais c'est le genre de mecs qui veulent juste de la baston, sans aucune raison... Alors, on se bat car on ne laissera jamais personne nous marcher sur les pieds. Ils sont plusieurs, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de riposter. Si ce n'est qu'un mec se la joue déloyale et qu'il a essayé de planter un couteau dans le dos de Tachibana. Je me souviens que mon corps a bougé tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé dans le tas. Je suis affalé par terre lorsque je reprends conscience, une main m'agrippe, j'entends Tachibana hurler mon prénom et la dernière chose que je vois c'est deux mecs qui l'emmènent un peu plus loin.  
C'est Yamazaki qui a trouvé Tachibana quelques heures plus tard, à ce qui paraît, il m'avait porté jusque devant sa boutique, d'ailleurs dans l'état où il était, je ne sais pas où il a pu puiser cette énergie. À l'hôpital on m'a dit de ne pas forcer pendant quatre mois. C'était guéri. Je fais un mouvement d'épaule pour le rassurer.

- Tachibana au fait, tu voulais dire quoi ? »

Il se retourna, semblant bouder.

- Harumoto doit nous attendre dans la cour viens. »  
- Akane... excuse-moi... »  
- Moustachu le dernier au gymnase est un abrutit ! »


	3. Acte 3 Harumoto

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"_

**3**

* * *

Hiiragi nous avait encore battu à plat de couture, mais ça c'était pas nouveau. Côté sprint, il assure un max. Tachibana le bat par son imbécillité et c'est moi qui gagne haut la main lors des épreuves d'endurance. Bien entendu cette nouvelle victoire à fait voir rouge au numéro quatorze, mais à quoi bon ! Ce type est franchement rapide !

C'est bizarre, je veux dire, Tachibana était en train d'insulter Hiiragi, comme à l'accoutumée vous me direz... mais ils n'en viennent pas aux mains ! Ce n'est pas normal tout ça ! Quand j'y pense, ça fait un moment qu'ils n'ont pas eu de vraie engueulade, pas de baston non plus... Bizarre, depuis quand sont-ils devenus aussi complices ?

- Harumoto, crétin, fais-moi une passe, je vais dunker comme un malade ! »  
- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas sur cette action là ! »  
- Me parle pas l'estropié ! Retourne sur le banc des remplaçants ! »

Hiiragi le doubla avant de dérober ma passe et marqua pour l'équipe blanche, comme pour démontrer de sa supériorité. J'ai beaucoup de mal à prévoir ses actions sur le terrain, voilà un adversaire, que je ne voudrais pas avoir sur le même terrain que moi. En continuant à pratiquer la basket à plus haute échelle, on est destiné à se retrouver sur un terrain et pas forcément en tant que coéquipiers. Mais rien de grave, car on est tous des amis, il n'y aura aucune rancune si on en arrive à ce genre de chose.

- C'est qui l'estropié hein ? Baka ! »  
- Face de poulpe ! »  
- C'est toi l'estropié, elle a dû oublier de te donner un cerveau, ta mère. »  
- Parle pas de ma mère ! »

Des mots toujours des mots, mais pas de poings ! Depuis combien de temps ? Rah ça m'énerve ! Je ne les comprendrais jamais ces deux zouaves !  
Ha si ça me revient c'était y'a un peu moins d'un an et demi. Baston mémorable, d'ailleurs on s'était tous pris des coups dans cette affaire... Ces deux là quand même, ils sont infects. Quand ça leur prend, c'est toujours Moustachu qui trinque. Et quelques jours après, ils sont de nouveau potes et je me demande juste pourquoi je leur ai servi de défouloir ! J'en ai ras la banane !  
Mais grâce à cette histoire j'ai mangé mon bento avec Yoshikawa, bon là je m'égare non ! C'est pas grave, journée mémorable aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes choses, vous en conviendrez. Dommage simplement qu'elle ait mangé sans rien dire, et elle soit partie sans rien dire non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à ce plouk, sérieux, il a même pas de banane !  
Revenons-en aux deux autres. Ouai, pour l'anniversaire d'Hitonari, quelque chose a changé en eux, je ne sais trop quoi d'ailleurs, mais leur jeu est devenu encore plus synchrone...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je me souviens que ce jour là, il y avait un vent du tonner, tout le monde s'attendait à subir un typhon et l'alerte orange avait paralysé la moitié du pays.

- Hiiragi! Tu fais quelque chose après l'entraînement ? »  
- Non, pourquoi ? »  
- Ben j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part si ça te dit ! »  
- Ok... »  
- Dites, je peux venir ! Hé, invitez-moi soyez sympa ! »  
- Ok Moustachu t'as qu'à venir, si tu veux ! »

Après l'entraînement j'ai donc suivi les deux zouaves. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde, je passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux, ils sont, comme qui dirait d'une autre planète. Mais Minefuji pense qu'il est bon de passer du temps ensemble, je m'efforce de le faire. Bien entendu, je les aime. C'est quand même des potes et j'hésiterais pas à voler dans les plumes de ceux qui voudraient leur faire du mal. Je suis pas bagarreur comme eux, mais je sais me défendre !  
Avec Akane on partage quelques délires, on regarde les même séries, on a des idoles en commun et on sait repérer les différentes répliques qu'on utilise dans la vie de tous les jours, sorties tout droit des séries à bas budget qu'on regarde à la télé. Par contre avec Hitonari, c'est déjà plus tendu, je pense que sans Tachibana, on serait bien incapable de s'échanger plus de trois mots consécutifs. J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce mec, peut-être par ce que personne le connait réellement. C'est un renfermé inexpressif et froid comme une glace à l'eau. Faudra m'expliquer un jour comment ces deux là arrivent à s'entendre !

Mauvaise idée, pourquoi j'ai voulu les accompagner, bordel, dès qu'on s'est retrouvé devant la tour, je me suis dit qu'Akane avait fait exprès d'accepter ! Je déteste les truc haut, j'ai le vertige dès qu'on dépasse le troisième étage d'un immeuble. Alors me retrouver là haut, avec la ville à perte de vue, ça donne des sueurs froides ! Je les ai tout de même suivi, qu'on aille pas me dire que je suis un froussard ! Non, je ne le suis pas, même si j'ai envie de vomir ! Mais le Dandy Moustachu ne doit avoir peur de rien devant les gentes demoiselles ! Nous avons rencontré Aoï et sa sœur, alors, j'ai du faire de mon mieux !

- C'est ta groupie, non ? »  
- De quoi tu parles Tachibana ? »  
- Hiiragi, c'est la petite Aoi du groupe C, tu t'en souviens quand même ! »  
- Ha ouai ! Dit donc elle a grandi ! »  
- Bonjour Aoi ! »_  
_- Bonjour Monsieur le Dandy Moustachu ! »

Ouai finalement c'était une bonne fin d'après-midi, les deux zouaves sont restés à contempler le ciel et à échanger leurs impressions sur le vent et leurs sentiments... On aurait cru un vieil épisode de Bwéverly Crills, je les ai donc laissé se compter fleures bleues, pendant qu'Aoi me parlait de la nouvelle idole des jeunes : Mogta, héros d'un dessin animés complètement dingo. Cette petite deviendra une merveilleuse femme, pourquoi diable, aucune des filles que nous connaissons n'aime les séries idiotes qui font rires jusqu'aux larmes. Non, elles préfèrent les trucs de romances qui font chialer. Donc, oui, ce qui aurait pu être une soirée chiante c'était transformé en magnifique soirée. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de se faire fleurette, on a raccompagné Aoi et sa sœur jusque chez elles.

- Hey Harumoto ! Tu veux venir chez moi ? Ma mère est pas là ce soir et j'ai promis de faire un bon plat pour l'anniversaire d'Hiiragi. »

Je me souviens avoir réfléchi pour la forme et puis j'avais accepté, après tout c'était l'anniversaire de notre fameux numéro neuf et si je voulais comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait entre eux, je devais continuer d'enquêter. Quoi de mieux pour ça que de finir la soirée avec eux ? Nous sommes donc allé chez Akane qui a mit trois ans à nous préparer un plat secret. Pendant ce temps là, avec Hiiragi, on a regardé notre premier épisode de Mogta, le héros légendaire. Je ne m'imaginais pas que le sérieux Hitonari se laisserait prendre par l'histoire du dessins animé, créé par un scénariste sous LSD, on était plié de rire tous les deux. D'ailleurs, Akane ne nous épargnait pas, car de temps en temps, on entendait des cris venant de la cuisine et ça faisait quelque chose comme ça : _"Saleté de crevette viens ici, je t'ai dit, ici ... Han mais tu vas crever ouai ? ... Tin, mais c'est quoi ce livre de recette ? Même les enfants peuvent y arriver ? Mais c'est une blague, j'espère ! ... Enfoiré tu vas te couper en deux, c'est moi qui te le dit ! ... Akane triomphera face aux légumes ! … Je vous tuerais jusqu'à s'que vous soyez morts, c'est clair ?" _Et ça aussi c'était hilarant !

C'est donc au bout de trois heures que l'on a vu un Tachibana victorieux sortir de la cuisine, un magnifique petit tablier blanc autour des hanches, nous ramener... des... des...

- Trois heures pour faire des Tempuras ! »  
- Ouai ben la prochaine fois Moustachu c'est toi qui les faits ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'achever... j'y connais rien en cuisine ! »

Je crois me rappeler avoir vu Hiiragi sourire, apparemment ça lui faisait plaisir. C'était évident que Tachibana s'était cassé le cul pour préparer quelque chose de différent que du curry pour l'anniversaire d'Hiiragi et ça avait payé. Le blondinet du groupe avait commencé à déconner et d'un coup rapide avait volé le beignet aux crevettes qu'Akane avait attrapé en disant que c'était ses préférés !  
Faut que je vous avoue quand même une chose... il avait beau avoir mis trois heures pour les faire, ses Tempuras, qui ressemblaient à rien, faut le préciser, étaient parfaits et délicieux, cuits à point... Avec un peu de pratique, qui savait, il pourrait être fin cuisinier !

- Délicieux, j'en ai les moustaches qui frissonnent ! »  
- Hum, Harumoto dit vrai, ils sont même meilleurs, que ceux de ma mère ! »

Tachibana avait ricané timidement, mais au fond, on savait que ça lui faisait plaisir, suffisait de voir l'étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux. Ouai, ce jour là il y avait un message caché derrière ses Tempuras et foi de Dandy Moustachu je le découvrirais ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai la force de Mogta dans les veines ! Aoi m'a acheté le pendentif Mogta, c'est trop adorable de sa part. Si seulement Yoshikawa pouvait être comme ça, elle aussi !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Moustachu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »  
- Tohru, Kanemoto, Yamakazi, Takaiwa, Aoi, sa sœur et moi on va regarder _"L'étrange Noël de Mogta et ses amis"_ ça se passe dans le futur, après une guerre bactériologique. Mogta essaye de sauver le monde afin que les enfants de la terre... enfin ceux qui restent, quoi, puissent vivre un Noël sous la neige ! Un truc plein d'espoir ! »  
- Hum je vois, ça doit être complètement naze... Hiiragi tu fais quoi, toi ? »  
- Ben je vais peut-être y aller aussi ! »  
- Te fou pas de moi ? »

Haaa, en voilà de la violence, je vais cous épargner les détails de cette scène qui pourrait choquer votre sensibilité, mais Akane a foncé sur Hiiragi et l'a jeté à terre ! Avant, bien entendu de lui caresser les côtes à grands coups de pied.

- Bon okay, okay c'était juste pour rire... t'as pas d'humour, Akane... »  
- Bon Moustachu, j'ai décidé qu'on venait aussi ! »  
- Hey les gosses vous allez quand même pas au cinéma sans votre chère Coach ? »

Damned, que les deux zouaves viennent, passe encore mais que Minefuji s'invite... Bon, ok, qui oserait lui dire non ? Je veux dire, on est des mecs, on tient à notre virilité et à nos abattis, alors mieux vaut accepter sa requête sans broncher ! Et c'est sûr, avec elle, on risque pas de s'ennuyer !

On s'est bien marré, Mogta est vraiment super ! Il sauve les enfants d'une mort certaine et joue les Père Noël en leur offrant l'espoir d'une vie meilleure... très touchant, même que le Dandy Moustachu à succombé...

- Sniff c'était très beau ! »  
- Faut pas pleurer Monsieur le Dandy Moustachu. »  
- Mais Mogta sauve les enfants du monstre final, en donnant sa vie… c'était trop triste ! »

Les autres discutent tranquillement échangeant leurs impressions, suis-je le seul à avoir pleuré lorsque Mogta a implosé en avalant une bombe H ?

- Harumoto, viens, on rentre ! Et arrête de pleurer, bordel ! »  
- J'arrive Tohru ! Je suis désolé, très chère Aoi, mais le devoir m'appel ! »  
- Bon les mecs, je vous laisse, je retourne au Red Barn's, j'ai un inventaire à faire, à plus ! »  
- Hey attends-moi Yamachou ! A plus les choux ! »  
- Alors Tachibana ? T'as aimé ? »  
- Pas assez d'action, pis c'est un truc pour gosse... mais c'était trop drôle ! »  
- Ouai ça a fait plaisir à Aoi, Harumoto est génial avec elle... »  
- C'est vrai Hiiragi, elle en a de la chance cette petite où est mon preux chevalier ? Il préfère sa guitare à mon superbe corps brûlant de ...BIP... »  
- Ça suffit Minefuji pas besoin d'écouter ça ! Viens Hiiragi, on s'en va ! »  
- Kanemoto ! Un vin chaud s'il te plait ! »  
- Oui, oui, voilà, il arrive ! »


	4. Acte 4 Minefuji

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"

**4**

* * *

C'est bientôt Noël... Cela va faire maintenant deux ans que j'ai pris l'équipe de Kouzu entre les mains et c'est déjà bientôt la fin de l'aventure. J'ignore si je vais continuer dans ce lycée, une fois que mes derniers poulains seront partis, ça me ferait trop bizarre de ne plus les avoir à porté de mains et surtout à porté d'œil !  
Quand j'y repense ce film pour gosse qu'on a été voir la semaine dernière était pas si mal que ça... Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé un peu de bon temps tous ensemble. Ça fait plaisir de revoir les anciens et de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Si Yamakazi a arrêté le basket à cause de son genou et des problèmes d'argent qu'ont ses parents, Kanemoto, lui, est à la fac et continue de pratiquer le basket comme jamais. Il est même en passe de devenir le capitaine de son équipe.  
Aller, encore deux jours et c'est les vacances... d'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est férié, mais cet après-midi, on va faire un petit entraînement spécial, après je vais les laisser un peu tranquille, promis ! C'est que c'est bientôt la demie finale !

- Yuki, fais-moi quelque chose de bon ! »  
- Oui, ouiiiii, c'est prêt ! »

Il est pas souvent à la maison, depuis que Saki et lui se sont retrouvé et ont redonné un nouveau souffle à leurs musiques. Ils sont en tourné dans tous le pays, alors lorsque je peux l'avoir sous la main, je n'hésite pas à en abuser et dans tous les sens du terme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Pff sales mufles, ils sont tous en retard, j'y crois pas ! Et y'a même plus de capitaine suppléant pour me faire du thé ! Quelle honte ! Et bien puisqu'ils veulent la guerre... ils l'auront ! »

Mes amis, si vous vouliez vous la couler douce cet après midi, comme vous l'avez fait ce matin, je crains fort que vous ne soyez tombé sur un os ! On ne fait pas attendre une femme !

- Ha vous voila enfin ! Hiiragi, tu joues toujours en SF okay ! Tachibana PF je t'en prie et tiens-t'en à ta position ne fait pas de zèle! Harumoto en SG, on s'entraîne pour les balles à trois points ! Ha oui Tachibana montre-moi un vrai Dunk, épates-moi ! Shibuya… comme d'hab, hein ? Et toi le nouveau ben… fais ce que tu veux ! Allez c'est parti ! »

Ça a été mou, trop mou, que diable, ils avaient toute la matinée pour se reposer ! Je paris qu'ils ont passé la nuit à faire la nouba ! Qu'on en s'étonne pas qu'ils soient à présent sur les rotules. Halàlà, la jeunesse, mais bon, je les excuse ! Je suis trop indulgente, je sais... mais ces gosses... je pourrais être leur petite sœur vous savez, alors je prends soin d'eux ! Bon c'est vrai, je pourrais être leur grande sœur... Ok, leur tante ? ... Ho ! N'abusez pas quand même !

- Hiiragi, Tachibana, venez par ici vous deux ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous, vous êtes pas chamaillé ? Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût ! Ne prenez pas l'envie de nous faire ça avant la finale, ok ! On joue pro, on joue bon, on joue pour gagner, c'est la dernière fois ! La dernière pour Kouzu ! Je veux un couché de rideaux magnifique avec des jets de roses et tout le baratin, compris ? »

- Ouai, ouai la vielle, c'est compris ! »  
- Tachibana ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect, moi ! Au fait, demain on va au temple avec Yamazaki, Kanemoto, Yuki enfin, Kondo et Asakura venez avec nous ! »  
- Est-ce que l'espèce de fêlé sera avec Yamakazi ? »  
- Hey, tu parles du meilleur ami de mon frère, je te signale ! »  
- Il n'empêche qu'avec ses Yamachou, il m'a pas l'air bien net ! Et quand il m'appelle chou, j'ai juste envie de lui fiche mon pied dans la gueule ! »  
- Il t'en faut peu ! »  
- J'ignore s'il sera là, mais Yamakazi sort rarement sans lui et Englade ! »

Je regarde Tachibana soupirer de désespoir. Il est vrai que Takaiwa, possède une façon très singulière de... nommer ses petits camarades. Depuis qu'il est en fac, il ne s'est pas arrangé, mais ça reste un brave garçon qui ne compte pas les heures qu'il passe à aider Yamakazi au magasin, sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en échange. Ces deux là sont un peu comme Tachibana et Hiiragi... Ils finiront comme leurs prédécesseurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine bien le tableau !  
Ha ça me plaît de les voir comme ça tout content, ils sont parfaits, ils sont près à gagner, ce sont mes poulains préférés ! Ils ont vraiment de belles paires de fesses tout les deux… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles ? Mais attention ! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de toucher ! Haha !

Aujourd'hui il neige et c'est moi la retardataire, Hiiragi et Tachibana sont déjà là...

- Bonjour Minefuji ! Ça va ? »  
- Très bien Hiiragi et vous alors, pas trop froid ? Allez pas tomber malade hein ! »  
- Sachez que c'est pas trois flocons qui vont rendre malade le meilleur Punch Fighter du Japon ! »  
- Heu Tachibana c'est quoi ce titre ? »  
- Ben… Je suis bien un PF non ? »  
- Han quel crétin ! »  
- Tu l'as dit Hiiragi... »  
- Je vous permets pas... t'es toujours à me traiter d'abruti... de crétin... Mais c'est toi le crétin... Rabroue-moi autant que tu veux espèce de face de poulpe... n'empêche que moi j'écoute toujours ce que t'as à dire... »  
- Salut la compagnie ! »  
- Salut... »  
- Capitaine suppléant ! Un vin chaud, je vous prie ! Yamazaki je suis contente de te voir ! Ben où est ta moitié ? »  
- Elle est malade, mais j'ai amené Takaiwa avec moi, j'espère que ça vous dérrange pas. »  
- Pas du tout ! Ravie de te voir Asakura, en pleine forme apparemment ! Il arrive ce vin ? »  
- Ouai le voilà ! »  
- Ça te manquait ? »  
- Un peu, je dois l'avouer ! »

Regardez un peu notre troupe, vous ne la trouvez pas merveilleuse, hétéroclite, même ! Un psychopathe amateur d'armes blanches, un rockeur sentimentale et timide, un capitaine supplément soumis, un capitaine fatigué m'enfin quand il faut subvenir aux besoins de deux personnes... Un homme qui se croit à bisounours land et...

- Hé au fait où sont passés Tachibana et Hiiragi ? »  
- Laissez-les, ils ont une dernière chose à demander aux dieux... »  
- Ha ouai c'est quoi ? »  
- Que ses deux abrutis arrivent enfin à se dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, Yamachou ! »

Alors comme ça y'a pas que moi qui a vu ça venir gros comme une maison. Faut dire que Takaiwa doit être plus au courant que moi sur ce genre de choses. Je sens que cette journée va être fendante, suffit de voir les regards noirs que lance Asakura vers la grande blonde qui piaille comme une fille. Désolé mon gars, il a eu Naruse comme coach de résistance contre les regards qui tuent, alors, je te souhaite bien du courage !  
Je me souviens que les flocons se firent plus denses et plus gros... Mais ces deux là... ils n'avaient rien à craindre de cette mini tempête de neige.


	5. Acte 5 Akane&Hitonari

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"_

**5**

* * *

Je m'étais faufilé au travers de la foule, laissant la bande d'idiots parler de tout et de rien. C'est bizarre y'a trois ans j'étais là, avec Sumire, on buvait du vin chaud en se demandant ce qu'on allait faire une fois au lycée, aujourd'hui, elle doit être avec Horii, quoi que... J'ai entendu dire que Sumire sortait quelqu'un d'autre depuis une semaine, j'espère qu'il sera mieux que moi ! J'aurais bien aimé prendre soin d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, mais je ne suis pas cette personne, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi.  
Cette année, se retrouver ici est déprimant qui plus est, il n'y a aucun vœu que j'aimerais formuler pour cette nouvelle année. J'ignore de quoi sera fait les prochains mois de notre vie, la vie active ou la fac, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. J'ai appris un nouveau basket avec les gars et j'ai pas tellement envie de continuer si ce n'est plus pour pouvoir jouer avec mes amis. Soit, j'ai un meilleur basket qu'avant, j'ai progressé comme un dingue pour être un bon coéquipier pour Hitonari. Alors, voilà, en fait, j'ai aucune envie de continuer le basket sans lui. Si !

- Si, j'ai un vœu... J'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble encore un peu. Nan encore longtemps ! J'aimerais aussi qu'il m'écoute quand je lui parle ! Raaaaah si c'est pas une face de poulpe ce type ! »  
- T'as de drôle de façon d'exprimer tes vœux ! On dit pas face de poulpe dans un temple ! »  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! »  
- Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler depuis la dernière fois ? »  
- J'ai plus envie de le dire ! »  
- T'es vraiment un crétin... Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'ai pas envie de passer mon temps entre Asakura et Takaiwa, ça risque de faire des flammes. »  
- J'avais dans l'idée de rentrer chez moi et regarder le dernier épisode de Mogta : Mogta contre le Démoniaque Gamnuc... débile je sais... mais j'ai pas envie de faire grand chose, en fait. »  
- Ok, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce Gamnuc !" »

On a marché sans rien dire, tout le long du chemin, Hiiragi allait sûrement rejoindre le clan de sa famille après le lycée. Après tout son père avait changé d'attitude depuis qu'on avait tenu en respect son équipe l'année dernière. Cette année ne fera pas exception, on va les laminer, même ! Une fois qu'il aura rejoins Naruse, Takaïwa et Gaku, je pense qu'on aura plus grand chose à faire ensemble. Il se rapprochera des équipes professionnelles... et moi... Je me demande si on aura encore l'occasion de s'échanger quelques passes. On aura les résultats d'entrée en fac bientôt... ça se décidera là, mais vu mes résultats, je pense pas pouvoir le suivre là où il décidera d'aller... S'en est fini de notre duo.  
Au final, je l'ai tiré chez moi, prétextant que ma mère avait un plus grand écran que lui. Et vu que la neige redoublait d'intensité, il ne s'est pas fait prié.

- Bon ça va, la vieille est pas là ! Je vais allumer le chauffage, ça caille sec ! »

Et tandis que l'épisode sans grand intérêt raisonnait dans la pièce, mon esprit vagabondait. Je me souviens que Sumire m'a dit le lendemain de mon anniversaire que le Little Hoshi était un salon de thé romantique. Soit disant que tous les mecs emmenaient leur conquête là-bas pour conclure... Je sais pas où elle a vu que l'atmosphère était propice à ce genre de chose, m'enfin, je lui fais confiance c'est une fille, après tout c'est plus adressé à elles qu'à nous ce genre d'attentions... Cela dit, pourquoi on est arrivé là, tous les trois ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est Hiiragi qu'en a eu l'idée. C'est pas le genre de chose qui lui ressemble pourtant. Il devait pas le savoir et je paris qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas traîné là pour mon anniversaire ! Et ses paroles, son _"Ha j'avais oublié quel jour on était... Vous avez sûrement envie de rester seuls, de toute façon faut que je me casse."_ était plutôt pathétique... qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout à coup, de sortir une pareille connerie. Tout le monde sait que mon anniversaire tombe le même jour que la Saint-Valentin, Horii l'a assez mentionné !  
En fait, c'est vraiment un crétin !

- À quoi tu penses ? »  
- À toi, crétin ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ce que t'as dit à mon anniversaire... »

Je pense qu'il y avait pire dans le genre... mais bon... Vu le regard qu'il me tend, il ne doit plus se souvenir de ce qu'il a sorti !

- Bah oublies ça ! C'est rien, tout le monde le sait que tu es un crétin, mais on t'aime quand même ! »  
- Face de poulpe ! »  
- Crétin ! »

Il m'énerve des fois ! Mais bon... en même temps... En même temps je me suis habitué à sa façon d'être et de faire. Bon dieu, comment je vais faire pour me passer de sa présence lorsqu'on sera dans deux facs différentes ? Je veux pas me retrouver à nouveau seul ! Il va me remplacer par Gaku, m'oublier et moi... moi... Je ne peux pas me passer de lui, c'est impossible !

- Bon, je dois y aller... »  
- Tu pars, déjà ? »  
- Ouai... t'as pas l'air jouasse, je vais te laisser. On se revoit après les vacances... Je vais chez mes parents pour les fêtes. »  
- Ok... tchao ! »

Après tout les jeux sont déjà faits, je me bats contre l'inévitable, comme le disait Gaku on doit évoluer, garder Hitonari à mon niveau serait gâcher son talent. Mais tout de même, j'ai rien pu trouver de mieux qu'un tchao ? Y'a des jours, je me demande si c'est pas moi le plus crétin des deux ! Bon, ben, au lieu de broyer du noir, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher !  
J'ais passé cinq journées d'enfer à ressasser mes conneries, ça a été terrible... Hiiragi a toujours su prendre soin de moi, à ça façon, certes, mais il était là. Cette nuit là quand je me suis mis à chialer comme une fille, il n'a pas ri, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a écouté. Personne d'autre que Sumire n'avait fait ça pour moi. Personne... pas même Gaku ! Est-ce que ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il y a entre lui et moi, quelque chose de plus profond qu'avec Gaku ? Même si on est pas dans la même fac, il m'est trop important pour qu'on ait plus aucun contact. Il m'énerve ! Et je m'énerve de penser qu'à lui en ce moment ! Bientôt ce sera la fin de l'aventure Kozou, bientôt on ne sera plus...

- Ensemble... »

Tiens ça me fait penser à quelque chose ça... Ce sont ses paroles : _"Ensemble pour toujours... T'avais raison Tachibana... Il y a une chose bien plus importante que le basket, c'est l'amitié ! Ensemble... le plus important c'est que l'on reste à jamais ensemble..." _Ce sont des phrases d'Hiiragi... c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment, j'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit auprès de moi. Parce que c'est vrai, il n'est pas Gaku, bien que j'aimais ce mec du plus profond de mon cœur, j'ai su le remplacer. Gaku était remplaçable. Il n'en est pas de même pour Hito. Il n'est pas qu'un coéquipier, il est un véritable ami ! Et même si on est plus dans la même équipe, je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais oublier ce que l'on s'est apporté l'un, l'autre lorsque l'on en avait besoin ! Non, Hiiragi, je ne te laisserais pas disparaître de ma vie !

On est le trente et un au soir... ma mère vient de rentrer, elle me crie qu'il faut que je retrouve Sumire pour voir le lever de soleil avec elle... ouai, un lever de soleil, le premier janvier, c'est important... Quand on est avec sa petite-amie, en fait. Mais avec Sumire... Faudra que je lui dise un jour, à ma mère. Y'a qu'une personne avec laquelle j'aimerais voir le soleil se lever et ce n'est pas malheureusement pas ma petite-amie ! Ha, attends, à quoi je viens de penser ? Imaginer Hiiragi en uniforme scolaire féminin... ça lui irait pas du tout, quoique... Non, mais bordel, je serais pas en train de fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami habillé en fille ? Ok, je dois être franchement au trente sixième dessous !

- Pourquoi ries-tu ? Va la voir ! Elle doit t'attendre... si tu l'aimes, c'est ce soir ou jamais ! »

Pour une fois que me mère dit pas de conneries ! Allez hop, mon manteau et j'y cours !

- Hito tu veux faire quelques paniers avec moi ? »  
- Tu devais pas retrouver ta copine ce soir ? »  
- Si, elle devrait pas tarder d'arriver... mais en attendant... »  
- Bah pourquoi pas… »  
- Hitonari, chéri, quand est-ce que tu nous présenteras, à ton père et à moi, ta future fiancée ? »

J'ai presque envie de pleurer de rire à chaque fois que ma mère me sort ça. Une fiancée, même pas dans tes rêves, maman ! Qu'est-ce que j'irais foutre avec une de ces... Je préfère ne pas dire le mot ! Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour, faudra peut-être que je lui dise la vérité, elle me lâchera un peu la grappe. Au fait, maman chérie, ton crétin de fils est amoureux du pire mec que cette terre n'est jamais portée ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement, donc, encore une fois tout l'espoir de la famille repose sur les larges épaules de mon frère aîné ! C'est franchement déprimant. J'ignore ce que pense de moi Akane. Bien difficile de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa caboche. Il y a des jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent la même chose que moi et dix secondes plus tard, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout l'inverse. Je ne sais sur quel pied danser, si je fais le premier pas, il se braque et si je le laisse venir, ça devient franchement embarrassant. Peut-être ne s'est-il pas rendu compte, après tout s'il lui a fallu six ans pour comprendre les sentiments de Sumire, j'ai encore du temps devant moi. En même temps, je devrais oser le lui dire clairement... mais si jamais il n'appréciait pas ? Et si jamais il me pétait la gueule pour ça ? Après tout, c'est bientôt la fin... je le lui dirais lorsqu'on aura gagné la finale, comme ça, je prends pas le risque qu'on s'embrouille avant les derniers moments de gloire de l'équipe !

- Bon c'est parti première manche ! »  
- Hiiragi ! »

Je me suis retourné et mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine, ce cri, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'était destiné, que Tachibana était venu me cherché, mais ce n'était pas la voix de mon ami, bien qu'elle ne me fut pas totalement étrangère, elle ne sonna pas comme ma rédemption.

- Ha très bon timing ma chérie... On va se mater le lever du soleil ! Désolé, frérot, à plus tard ! »  
- Ouai... Pas de soucis, passez un bon moment ! »

Pourquoi je connaissais cette voix ? Pourquoi cette silhouette ne m'était pas inconnu ? Qui était-ce ?

- Hito on se revoit demain pour le match familiale, je l'emmène faire un tour en voiture, je rentre pas ce soir... »

Vert... je me demande pourquoi je suis venu ici, mon père me parle pas et regarde une émission de télé complètement débile, ma mère veut que je lui parle de la petite-amie que je n'ai pas, mon frère est parti avec sa dernière conquête, et y'a même plus d'épisodes de Mogta pour me faire passer le temps ! Mon meilleur ami ce soir, c'est ce ballon... pitoyable, ça me rappelle un vieux dessin animé parlant de foot !

- Bon, ben c'est toi et moi ce soir, toi au moins... tu me trahiras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que bientôt je vais devoir me séparer du mec qui a réussi, à me faire reprendre le basket... Qu'en dis-tu ? Je devrais lui dire ? »  
- Bon cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui gagne ! »  
- Hein ? »

Il devait avoir couru tout le long du chemin car il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. J'ai l'air d'un con maintenant, en train de parler à un ballon comme un pauvre sans amis que je suis, en fait...

- Tachibana, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
- Le truc que j'avais à te dire, tu veux toujours l'entendre ? »  
- Bien sûr."

Aujourd'hui tout est possible, car c'est le début d'une nouvelle année, aujourd'hui je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est que l'on reste ensemble, aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à la fin !

- Hiiragi... non, Hitonari, je... bon, finalement j'arrive pas à le dire si tu me regardes ! T'es vraiment un crétin ! T'es qu'une face de poulpe qu'est toujours en train de m'énerver, et quand t'es pas là, tu m'énerves aussi, mais faut que je te dise un truc crétin, si tu vas au sommet, je serais pas loin ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! On va sortir vainqueurs de ce tournoi, on ira en Europe, aux USA, partout où tu voudras ! »  
- Et tu m'éclateras ? »  
- Laisse moi finir... »

Je peux lui dire, je peux... Reprends ton souffle, inspire, détends-toi. Bordel, c'est compliqué, comment Sumire a fait pour paraître si calme ? Haaa, c'est une horreur ! Et si jamais, il se fâche, si jamais il m'envoie un drop kick dans la gueule ? Minefuji va me tuer si je fiche en l'air le tournois ! Mais c'est le soir où les vœux se réalisent, alors je dois en profiter, je dois le lui dire, si il est pas con, il enverra pas tout bouler. J'ai confiance en toi, Hito, ne la gâche pas !

Si ce soir il me le dit... alors c'est vrai on ira tout en haut, et on dépassera Takuya ! Ensemble on peut tout faire, Akane. Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu as évolué ces deux dernières années. Moi j'ai stagné, mais toi tu t'envoles. Tu me pousses à faire au mieux et je te pousse à te dépasser. Tout les deux, rien ne peut nous arrêter, j'en suis sûr. Alors, dit-le, je t'en prie, car moi, j'arriverais jamais à extérioriser ça avec des mots, j'en suis incapable, j'ai pas ta force, Akane !

- Hitonari... je veux rester avec toi ! Pour toujours ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner en chemin. Compris ? J'irais dans la même fac que toi, mon vieux ! Je serais ton pire cauchemar ! Alors, m'abandonne pas, parce que... parce que... »

Deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il s'est écoulé pour que je réagisse.

Ça ne sort pas, ça ne sort pas et si je continue à m'escrimer de la sorte je vais craquer. Je manque d'air, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, Hito, abrège mes souffrances, pitié ! Bizarrement mes lèvres n'arrivent plus à remuer... Bizarrement j'ai chaud, alors qu'il gèle presque dehors... quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppe... Hiiragi est en train de m'embrasser... Non de dieu, mon meilleur ami m'embrasse, je suis censé faire quoi ?! J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Où je dois mettre mes mains, qu'est-ce que je dois dire, bordel, comment on peut parler quand on a une autre bouche sur la notre ?

- Heuuu... désolé d'interrompre... J'étais pas au courant de ça dis donc ! Hitonari, on cache des trucs à son grand frère ! Tu savais ça Yoshikawa ? »

Trop s'en est trop, à cause de cet abruti, Hiiragi m'a lâché ! Soit, j'étais pas très à l'aise avec ce qui se passait, mais le sentir se rétracter me fou les boules !

- Espèce de face de poulpe bicolore, est-ce que je viens te faire chier quand tu veux être seul ? Non ! Alors casses-toi compris ? »  
- Akane, il a bien dit... »  
- Attend, Sumire ? Tu sors avec le poulpe bicolore ? C'est quoi s't'embrouille ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle nous fit un sourire gêné. Je sens son regard qui glisse sur Tachibana. J'ai l'impression qu'elle regrette un peu, mais ses yeux me trouvent rapidement, et je vois dans ses prunelles beaucoup de sincérité, c'est comme si elle me donnait sa bénédiction, comme si elle me disait, prends soin de lui. Chose que je ferais jusqu'à la fin de ce putain de monde !

- J'avais oublié mes clés, je les prends et on s'en va, vous pourrez... continuer... de vous embrasser ! »  
- Hito... écoute. »  
- Dis rien... Si on allait regarder le soleil se lever sur la plage.. C'est peut-être un peu frais, mais... »  
- Attends, a... avant cela... »

Je me souviens que son frère, ses parents et Sumire n'existaient plus. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai regardé son visage impassible, un coup de vent plus fort joua avec ses fines mèches blondes lui faisant fermer les yeux. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour franchir les centimètres qui nous séparaient et l'embrasser chastement. Je n'y connais rien, il n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi, alors, ça me va ; je me dis que y'aura pas de honte à s'entraîner à ça aussi.

- Chéri, regarde, notre fils ! Il... Il... ! »  
- Merde c'est ma mère, elle va péter un câble je crois... et si on allait sur cette foutue plage, hein, ça sera moins dangereux ! »

Il m'a tendu un sourire et j'ai emboîté le pas derrière lui. On a marché main dans la main, sous le regard des jeunes couples qui se baladaient dans la rue. Celui qui oserait dire qui que ce soit se prendrait un double drop kick avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. Le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons sur le sable, lorsqu'on s'installa sur la plage. Hito est derrière moi, contre le muret, j'ai glissé entre ses bras et ses jambes, on est silencieux, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre. Ses mains glissent timidement sous mon manteau et même si ça me fait bizarre j'essaye de ne pas le faire voir. Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais imaginé faire ça avec un autre mec, déjà qu'avec une fille ça m'est pas encore venu à l'idée, alors un gars... Pas n'importe quel gars en plus, mon meilleur ami ! Je m'emporte, qui disais qu'on allait aller plus loin ? Ça aurait été con quand même qu'on... essaye pas ? Hito ne ferait pas comme Gaku, ni comme mon père, il sera toujours là quand je rouvrirais les yeux, alors pourquoi, pourquoi je n'irais pas plus loin avec lui ? Pourquoi je n'accepterais pas cette soudaine curiosité ? Pour lors tout est magnifique, surtout les couleurs du ciel... Sa chaleur... Son odeur... cette mini tempête qui déchaîne les vagues alors je ferme les yeux, glisse la tête en arrière contre son épaule et ferme les yeux lorsque ses lèvres trouvent les miennes.


	6. Acte 6 Akane&Hitonari

**"watashi wa eien ni anata to issho ni itai desu"**

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"_

**6**

* * *

Je suis resté dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel et que le froid ne commence à nous engourdir complètement. J'ai laissé sa main glisser enfin sous mon sweet shirt et j'ai apprécié le froid de sa peau couler le long de mon torse me faisant frémir de part en part. Je retire ce que j'ai pensé quelque temps plus tôt. Hito ne semble pas si inexpérimenté qu'il n'y parait. En tout cas, il m'a fait lâcher un gémissement qui est mort au creux de ses lèvres. Un sourire les a ourlé quand il a vu que j'avais compris ce qu'il me laissait sous entendre à travers son regard. Je n'ai pas flanché, j'ai juste incliné la tête, positivement. On a levé le camp à peine deux secondes plus tard et toujours main dans la main je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui. On a pris une douche bien chaude, j'ai jamais partagé ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai été plutôt satisfait qu'il n'essaye pas de trop me toucher pendant cet instant à la fois revitalisant et flippant. J'ignore si je suis prêt, comment sait-on ce genre de choses ? Je l'ignore, mais je lui fais confiance après un court câlin dans l'obscurité, on s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Lorsque je me suis revenu du pays des songes, Hiiragi dormait encore, j'ai regardé le réveille qui affichait les dix-huit heures, quelque peu perplexe par cette journée quasi entière de sommeil, je me laissais happer par mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, la première chose que j'avais vu en me réveillant fut ses mèches blondes. Il était important pour moi de m'assurer qu'Hito ne m'abandonnerait pas.

- Saut, face de poulpe ! »

Enfoiré, je ne m'attendais pas à une réplique à la Gunny Markeur, dans Gunny and Blade... on ne pouvait pas le changer comme ça, et puis, je n'avais pas envie qu'il change... Qui plus est, je n'ai pas du tout, une tête à la Blade Arrow ! Il aurait fait ça, pour sûr c'était un drop kick obligatoire ! On est nous et je veux que cela reste ainsi qu'importe ce qui se passera entre nous en dehors du terrain. Il restera toujours mon meilleur ami, même si, le temps doit m'amener à être bien plus.

Je suis raide comme un piquet, je crois qu'il a senti mon hésitation, alors il me sourit, frottant de sa main mon épaule découverte. Avant que je ne puisse dire une connerie pour me décrisper, il s'empare de mes lèvres, d'abord lentement, moment plus tendre, je ne pense jamais en avoir connu un, qui vaillent celui ci... Et puis avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérise, j'ai senti son corps me pousser dans les draps, j'ai senti son corps glisser contre le mien, me calant contre le futon avec son poids, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je fuis. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, non, mais j'ai quand même envie de paniquer, surtout que son baiser se fait sinueux et que j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va y mettre la langue ! Je vais suffoquer si il continue !  
Il a pitié de moi, car il me laisse enfin reprendre mon souffle, son front posé contre le mien, on se regarde droit dans les yeux, ses doigts glissent dans ma chevelure et quasi, timidement j'ose enfin poser les miennes contre la chute de ses reins. Voilà... et maintenant ? Maintenant il sourit, le nombre de fois où l'on a essayé d'échanger nos sentiments, on ne les compte plus. Malheureusement on a jamais réussi, aussi bien lui, que moi, à les dire. On a passé trois ans à se chercher sans jamais y arriver, alors qu'on était toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Il est vrai que les coups sont plus faciles à envoyer, qu'un je t'aime... Maintenant...

Pourquoi tout ce temps perdu ? Parce qu'on est deux mecs ? Parce qu'on est deux crétins ? Peut-être...

- Arrête de penser, c'est pas ton genre, Akane, et ce soir j'ai pas envie de manger de la cervelle calcinée... »  
- Bon... Bon... ok ! »

C'est vrai, on est des instinctifs, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions ces derniers, temps et ce n'est pas ce qui va faire avancer les choses avec lui. Ses yeux semblent me demander quelque chose, une permission ? Elle est accordé. Je ne le regrette pas, car aussi tôt ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches, elles ont remonté le t-shirt le long de mes flancs et j'ai senti ses lèvres parcourir mon torse. Mon corps entier frémit, j'aime ce qu'il me fait et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler d'une voix faible entrecoupée de respirations haletantes.

- Hitonari... »

J'ignore qui lui a appris à faire ça, mais je le jalouserais presque. En même temps, si il avait autan d'expérience que moi on avancerait certainement pas des masses. Aussi, je le laisse à juste titre initier les contacts, quand je serais plus confiant dans mes mouvements, je lui rendrais la pareille, mais pour lors, je vais fermer mes yeux et laisser mon corps se cambrer, car il en veut visiblement deux fois plus.

- Je... je t'aime Hiiragi. »

C'est con à dire, mais c'est la première fois, que je fais vraiment attention à sa tête… Cela fait presque trois ans que je le connais, et c'est aujourd'hui que je me rends compte qu'il a des yeux magnifiques, givrés mais pourtant accueillants. J'ignore d'où vient sa mère, mais elle ressemble à une femme de l'Europe de l'est. Si Takuya a pris de son paternel, Hito ressemble à sa mère, fin et lisse comme elle. La hardiesse me prends car j'ose enfin glisser mes doigts sous son haut et remonter le long de son échine, c'est à mon tour de le sentir frissonner et je dois avouer que c'est plaisant. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on finisse torse nu, l'un contre l'autre et que nos souffles se mêlent dans les baisers que l'on échange. Sa langue se fraye enfin un chemin à l'intérieur de ma bouche et ce que je pensais dégueulasse m'ôte la raison. J'ignore comment j'ai su ce que je devais faire à ce moment précis mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter maintenant, je perds le contrôle, mon corps cherche le contact et soudain ses doigts glissent dans mon boxer et sans que je ne m'en rende compte au préalable, je m'aperçois que j'ai écarté les cuisses lui laissant libre accès à toute la partie inférieure de mon corps. Son sourire se fait tendre tandis qu'il me susurre des conseilles qui attisent un peu plus mon corps.

- Doucement, respire, Akane laisse-moi te faire du bien. »  
- Hiiragi qu'est-ce que… ? »

Mes yeux se sont fermés aussitôt que ses cheveux ont effleuré mon ventre. Ses mains m'ont totalement dévêtu et puis ses lèvres se sont refermées sur mon sexe, je crois que j'ai poussé un cri de plaisir lorsque sa langue a commencé ses mouvements. Bien entendu j'avais déjà entendu parlé de ce genre de pratique, bien entendu j'avais vu un porno avec Yamakazi, mais je m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses pur une première expérience. Mes mains se sont enfouies dans sa chevelure et je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, sans me poser plus de questions, pourquoi faire ? Ce qu'il me faisait, était délicieux. Mais soudain, je me suis contracté, car je savais que je n'étais pas loin de jouir et que je n'étais pas décidé à faire ça... dans la bouche de mon meilleur ami, sous ma subite panique, je l'ai senti tenir bon.

- Hito ! »

Trop tard, rouge de honte j'ai recouvert mon visage de mes bras, n'osant pas le regarder, j'aurais peut-être du le prévenir avec des mots, mais j'étais bien incapable d'en formuler. Aussi lorsque son visage est revenu vers le mien et que sa main a nettoyé ses lèvres, j'ai voulu m'excuser, mais son regard disait clairement que ce n'était pas la peine.

- Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? »

C'était justement l'une des nombreuses questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, au milieu du "est-ce que ça fait mal ?" notoire et du "est-ce que ce sera encore meilleur ?"Je n'ai jamais vraiment été effrayé par la douleur, de toute façon, avec Hiiragi, c'était quasiment certain que ça ne le sera pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Sinon on peut attendre si tu préfères. »  
- Ça ira, si c'est avec toi, ça ira. »

Il m'a repris, ses abîmes glacées logées dans mon regard perdu. Je l'ai senti ouvrir un tiroir, mais je n'ai pas suivi le restant de ses mouvements, sentant l'appréhension grimper de quelques degrés. Hiiragi a été d'une grande douceur, un parfait amant, je me suis complètement abandonné à lui, c'est la première fois que je me laisse faire ainsi, Akane Tachibana qui se laisse dominer par un mec… on m'aurait dit ça y'a quatre ans, j'aurais sûrement drop kicker cette personne en disant que c'était juste une face de poulpe ! Mais là, dans ses bras, je ne me voyais pas ailleurs, même pas échanger nos places. Lorsque ses doigts eurent fini de me préparer, je l'ai entendu ouvrir un préservatif et quelques instants plus tard, j'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur son visage inquiet. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux… Cet homme là n'était qu'à moi, ne voyait que moi. Son regard était doux et pénétrant, la glace qui caractérisait ses yeux avait disparu dans un respect et un amour profond. Un regard échangé il savait ce que je pensais et je savais ce qu'il me disait avec les yeux. Inspirant à fond, j'ai senti ses mains surélever mon bassin et le caler contre en oreiller et tout à coup je le sentais lentement se frayer un chemin en moi. Douleur ? Un peu, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, Hiiragi était là, en moi et maintenant je lui appartenais. La sensation d'inconfort disparue, il s'est empressé de répondre à mes demandes car je savais que rien ne saoulerait plus mon être que ça, et la jouissance qui nous a fauché fut la plus belle découverte que j'eus fais de tout ma vie.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures, lorsque j'ai décidé de lâcher le corps d'Hitonari et de décrocher le téléphone, il fallait que je dise à la vieille que je ne rentrerais pas avant un moment. Un jour, il faudrait que je le lui présente, c'était peut-être un peu raide, mais je savais au fond que ça ne serait pas comme les béguins d'un jour que mes camarades de classe rencontrent. Il était à prévoir que je finirais ma vie avec ce type, je ne pouvais même pas, ne pas l'envisager, juste après cette seule et unique nuit, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais trouver une telle symbiose ailleurs, ce qui s'est imposé à nous sur le terrain s'est imposé aussi dans son lit. On ne fait qu'un. J'ignore si ma mère prendra bien le fait que je sois avec un homme, mais elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle me supporterait dans tous mes choix, voilà de quoi tester les limites de ses acceptations. Par contre les parents d'Hito, ça va pas être de la tarte. Ça me fait même un peu peur pour lui...

- Allô maman ? Écoute je vais rester quelque temps chez Hitonari, me pose pas de questions pour Sumire, bientôt tu auras toutes les réponses que tu veux. »  
- Bah ! Fais comme tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi pour t'ouvrir la porte si tu rentres à pas d'heure, fils indigne ! Au fait t'as du courrier ! C'est les réponses des facs ! »  
- Je viendrais chercher ça demain dans l'après-midi. »

C'est étrange, elle n'a pas insisté, peut-être finalement qu'elle a déjà compris ce qui m'arrivait… Après tout, c'est ma mère !

Hiiragi vient de se réveiller, un merveilleux sourire scotché sur les lèvres, il sait déjà qui j'ai eu au téléphone.

- C'est bien, alors tu restes jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? »  
- Oui et peut-être bien que je vais m'installer là toute ma vie ! »

Cet imbécile de Tachibana… je suis content d'avoir croisé son chemin, Minefuji… Vous aviez raison ce jour, là, j'ai trouvé le trésor que je dois protéger et c'est cette tête d'ahuri. Je n'ose même pas penser au discours dont on va avoir droit quand elle le saura, mais je m'en fou, tout le monde pourra dire ce qu'il veut, ils ne savent pas, ils ne comprendront jamais, ce qu'il y a en nous… C'est bien plus que de l'attraction, ce type a réussi à changer l'imbécile que j'étais, j'ai l'impression d'être en train de revivre, de mûrir. Je crois que bientôt, je pourrais redevenir l'Hitonari que j'étais quand je vous ai connu, oui je redeviendrais ce mec qui sourit à la vie, Minefuji vous allez voir !  
J'espère que mon père va comprendre, que pour moi le basket n'existe pas si on m'enlève Tachibana. On ira dans la même fac, on progressera ensemble et si il faut, je l'aiderais à suivre les cours. Ça sera dur, mais si on est ensemble rien ne nous arrêtera !

- Hito ? Yoho Super Fighter ! »  
- Hum, oui ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Ha celui là, il a de drôle de façon de m'appeler, mais ça sonne pas si mal que ça finalement… le Punch Fighter et le Super Fighter, ouai, on va tous les écraser, on va les épater tous autant qu'ils sont, parce que tout les deux on est capable de déplacer des montagnes !

- Hito… Je veux être avec toi pour toujours... »  
- Je sais… »  
- Promets-moi la même chose ! »  
- Je te le promets Akane, je resterais toujours à tes côtés ! »

Oui promets-le-moi... Promets-le-moi encore...

* * *

2003, Corrigée 2012


End file.
